This proposal responds to research topic number 22 (Racial/Ethnic Differences and Health Disparities) as outlined in the NIA Pilot Research Program. Specifically, we wish to examine "research to develop and improve instruments and methods ... in minority groups" (PAR-03-056: pg.4). The proposed analyses have the potential to influence policy and practices - and ultimately help consumers (especially minorities) choose a nursing facility. Lack of reliability and validity assessment has recently been identified for Nursing Home Compare (NHC) - a national report card for nursing homes. With the exception of a recent GAO report describing this initiative, we could not identify any research on NHC. This includes finding no research on the applicability of NHC for minority groups. So despite the unquestionable need for this report card, some research in this area is clearly warranted. In this proposal, we focus on the impact of NHC on family members of elders who were recently placed in a nursing home. NHC is intended to provide assistance to these consumers in choosing nursing homes. Our hypothesis is that public dissemination of nursing home quality through the NHC report card has helped family members in choosing a nursing facility, but is less helpful for minorities. In examining this hypothesis, we will determine which components of the report card (content, comprehension, navigation, or decision making) are most/least helpful in choosing a nursing facility and whether any specific improvements can be made so that the report card information can help both minorities and non-minorities.